Just a Kiss
by GabsRedfox
Summary: Nunca mais haveria uma despedida entre eles, apenas beijos de boa noite. Ela se contentava com apenas isso agora, por que sabia que teriam um lindo futuro esperando por eles.


Depois de dois meses que Gerard havia partido ela o veria novamente. Erza esperava ansiosamente desde o ultimo beijo de despedida. Era doloroso o ver partir, mas era necessário. Sabia que seria difícil para os dois, sabia que seria problemático vê-lo apenas de três em três meses, mas tinha certeza que seria temporário. Crime Sorciere seria perdoada por todos os crimes e poderiam viver juntos, esse era o plano. Gerard demorou um pouco a concordar com ele, porém, depois de muita insistência da parte da maga ele cedeu.

Depois da última carta mandada por Gerard, ficara combinado de se encontrarem em uma parte afastada do litoral de Hargeon. Erza prepara tudo, a barraca, a comida, para a chegada do mago. Esperava que ele viesse mais cedo, para passarem alguns minutos a mais juntos, porém, isso não aconteceu. Apenas quando começou a escurecer viu os familiares cabelos azuis brotarem ao longe. O coração de Erza acendeu, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, e ver ele simplesmente caminhado em sua direção, respirar se tornara uma tarefa difícil.

__Ela não esperou, não conseguiria esperar, apenas disparou a correr na direção do namorado. Gerard, pelo contrário, parou e sorriu olhando para a maga que corria a seu encontro. Erza, quando conseguiu uma distância consideravelmente pequena, pulou nos braços dele fazendo os dois caírem na areia.

-Por que quando estamos sozinhos acabamos no chão?- Ele perguntou sorrindo embaixo da ruiva.

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to figth these feelings**_

_**When it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**I'm caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught in your smile**_

Erza sempre foi valente, sempre independente e correta, mas quando estava com Gerard se tornava diferente, mas não outra pessoa, simplesmente por ele despertar a garota doce e apaixonada que tentava manter em segredo. Com ele, ela não precisava ser a titânia, mas sim a Erza Scarlet a qual, ele mesmo, dera o nome.

Gerard se apressou em beijá-la, e ela pelo contrário, se afastou. Queria beijá-lo- Ah, como queria-, mas apesar de ser difícil se conter com ele ali nos seus braços, se segurou. Não precisava ter pressa, eles teriam toda a noite para ficar juntos.

-Eu... Eu tenho um noivo.-Ela falou seria, fazendo o sorriso de Gerard sumir. Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Bem, ele despertava a Erza brincalhona também. A noite que vinha pela frente seria perfeita, por que n brincar um pouquinho? Erza se levantou e ele levantou em seguida olhando sério para ela. A maga não acreditava que ele caíra no próprio truque.

-Você...- Ele não conseguia terminar a frase, estava realmente decepcionado.- Você fez o certo. Eu não mereço vo...- E ele voltou a se martirizar. Não era onde Erza queria chegar, não queria que se sentisse assim novamente nem que fosse por causa de uma simples brincadeira.

-Estou brincando.- Erza falou cortando. O semblante dele relaxou e abriu um sorriso fraco.- Pra você provar do próprio veneno...- Ela segurou a mão de Gerard o levando para onde montara o acampamento.

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take is slow**_

Eles caminhavam lentamente em direção à barraca, conversavam contavam as novidades. Tudo estava perfeito, como os dois haviam sonhado. Erza, antes de Gerard chegar, pensava quanto tempo haviam perdido. Ás vezes se perdia imaginando como seria a vida dos dois se Gerard tivesse fugido da Torre do Paraíso junto com ela quando eram crianças. Ela teria entrado na Fairy Tail? Teria ido para lá com ele? Provavelmente não teria conhecido seus amigos... Apesar de todo o sofrimento que passaram, agora, podendo estar com ele, ela via como valeu à pena. Tudo fez parte do crescimento dos dois para serem como são hoje, e agora, seriam recompensados. Depois da tempestade sempre vem o sol e eles resolveram abrir a janela, precisavam se dar uma chance.

Erza nunca tivera um namorado. Apesar de não ter esperanças de que voltaria a ver Gerard, sempre que as garotas falavam de sua vida amorosa, ele era a primeira coisa que vinha a sua cabeça. Nunca chegou a ter sentimentos desse tipo por outra pessoa, nem por mínimo que fosse. Quando o viu pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, por mais que estivesse tentando matá-la, ela sabia que era ele, sempre fora ele. E mesmo depois de ter recuperado a consciência por seus atos e voltar ao verdadeiro Gerard, aquele que ela conhecera quando eram apenas crianças, mesmo depois de tentar afastá-la dizendo que tinha uma noiva, ela não forçou-o a nada. Não poderia forçá-lo, iria acontecer, porque ele era o único que esperara a vida toda.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

Garard sentia que não merecia tudo aquilo, ele havia decidido há muitos anos que sua vida, a partir do momento que recuperou sua consciência, seria apenas de sofrimento para que pagasse por tudo de ruim que fez com todos, principalmente as pessoas que amava. Porém, Erza o convenceu de que a distância entre eles não era doloroso apenas para ele mesmo, e sim para ela, e se quisesse compensar tudo que havia feito, deveria dar uma chance para os dois.

No fundo, ele sabia que não duraria muito tempo sua resistência e o tempo que passavam separados só tornava os encontros mais esperados. E ao contrário do que ele queria, Erza o amava tanto quanto ele amava ela, o amor deles era real. Não poderia mais resistir... e naquele momento, andando de mãos dadas com a ruiva, ele percebera que as coisas nunca estiveram tão certas e ele nunca se sentira tão bem.

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_

_**It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**It's never felt so real**_

_**No, it's never felt so right**_

Quando chegaram ao acampamento Gerard ficou surpreso. Não esperava um acampamento, apenas que iria se encontrar na praia com sua namorada e ficar, infelizmente, por pouco tempo. Esta seria a segunda vez que se encontravam depois de terem se resolvido e, pelo combinado, ficaria até o outro dia de manhã, porém, não desta vez. O mago não poderia adiar este dia tão importante, mas tinha um outro compromisso inadiável com sua guilda, que estava no fim com as investigações de uma dark guild em que Meredy estava infiltrada. No entanto Gerard não pretendia estragar a noite deles contando que não seria como o planejado.

Passaram a noite deitados na areia sob a luz da lua - que estava particularmente linda e cheia. Queriam aproveitar cada segundo pois, no outro, a contagem começaria novamente e esse maravilhoso dia se repetiria apenas daqui três meses, quando finalmente Gerard pudesse voltar a Magnólia. E em meio a risadas, beijos e carícias o mago resolveu contar a verdade. Seu tempo em Magnólia estava se esgotando mais uma vez.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

Gerard não queria ir embora, queria ficar ali, com ela, se possível para sempre, mas não podia. Mesmo amando Erza incondicionalmente, os dois ficarem sempre juntos não chegava a ser uma possibilidade.

\- Erza...- Ele começou em voz baixa.- eu não queria mas não tenho escolha. – Erza lhe direcionou um olhar indagador se sentando.

-O que aconteceu?- Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada.

-Eu tenho que ir agora. Não disse antes porque não queria estragar este momento.- Gerard abaixou a cabeça.

-Mas por que?- Perguntou Erza visivelmente inconformada.

-É importante. Meredy se infiltrou em uma dark guild aqui por perto e hoje é o dia que combinamos de buscá-la.- O mago tentou explicar da melhor maneira possível.

-Mas você ficou tão pouco, ainda nem começou a clarear... – Ela queria atrasá-lo, precisava. Porém não deu resultado, Gerard já estava de pé. Erza se levantou rapidamente e se posicionou em frente a ele. Se encararam por alguns segundos e o mago deu um passo para frente, diminuído a distância entre eles e colocou uma mão no rosto da ruiva, acariciando seus lábios.

-Não quero me despedir...- Ela falou fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque.

-Não é uma despedida, é apenas boa noite. - Ele disse puxando-a para si.

-Você vai estar sempre comigo, nos meus sonhos.- Ela disse passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis do mago, que sorriu. Era exatamente assim que sobrevivia à distância entre eles, sonhava com ela todas as noites e sabia que essa não seria diferente.

_**No I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**I know it's time to leave**_

_**But you'll be in my dreams**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

-Eu te amo, Erza.- Gerard não hesitou em beijá-la. Um beijo inicialmente calmo e com carinho mas, com o tempo se intensificou, se tornando um tanto desesperado, como se quisessem compensar todo o tempo que ficariam separados mais uma vez.

-Eu te amo, Gerard.- Erza respondeu depois que se separaram, quase inaudível, por causa das lágrimas que tentava conter sem sucesso. O azulado voltou a acariciar o rosto da maga, enxugando as lágrimas que escapavam.

-Vou estar aqui o mais rápido que puder, eu prometo.- Ele disse, querendo reconfortá-la.

-Tudo bem. – A ruiva suspirou parando de chorar e abrindo um lindo sorriso, no qual Gerard se apaixonara. – Eu estou bem com apenas um beijo de boa noite. -E o mago então, selou seus lábios nos dela.

-Boa noite, meu amor.- Ele se virou rapidamente e começou a caminhar rapidamente na direção em que chegara.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright**_

Erza o observou desaparecer, e em seguida olhou para o céu. Estava tão estrelado, tão bonito. A luz da lua iluminava seus cabelos escarlates e a brisa do mar o balançava levemente. Ela não conseguia entender, era para estar triste, era para estar sentada na areia chorando por ele ter partido mais uma vez, mas não estava. Apesar de todas as dificuldades que ainda tinham que passar, ela estava feliz.

_-Não é uma despedida, é apenas boa noite._

Ao se lembrar das palavras dele conseguiu abrir um sorriso. Nunca mais haveria uma despedida entre eles, apenas beijos de boa noite. Ela se contentava com apenas isso agora, por que sabia que teriam um lindo futuro esperando por eles. Erza entrou finalmente na barraca, se deitou no colchão que, inicialmente era pra ser para duas pessoas, e fechou os olhos.

-Você vai sempre estar nos meus sonhos... Boa noite, Gerard.- Erza sussurrou esperando que onde quer que ele estivesse, sempre sonhasse com ela também.

_**Oh, let's do this right**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight**_

_**With a kiss goodnight**_

_**Kiss goodnight**_


End file.
